Field of the Invention
The technical features of this document relate to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method for processing data and controlling timers associated with idle mode signalling reduction (ISR) in a wireless network.
Discussion of the Related Art
The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) which is a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is introduced as 3GPP Release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) for a downlink, and uses single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) for an uplink, and adopts multiple input multiple output (MIMO) with up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), which is a major enhancement to the 3GPP LTE.
The 3GPP LTE system provides an idle mode signalling reduction (ISR) function that allows a user equipment (UE) to remain simultaneous registered in a routing area associated with 2G/3G network and a tracking area associated LTE network. This allows the UE to make cell reselection between LTE and 2G/3G without additional signaling. Consequently, the ISR is a feature that reduces mobility signalling and improves the batter life of the UEs.